Harry dan kameranya
by ninamum itha
Summary: Gara-gara dapet peringkat terakhir di kelas. James menyita kamera Harry dan mengancam akan menghancurkannya jika tidak serius sekolah. Lalu ayah Harry itu mengirimkan seorang tutor... YANG SANGAT MENYEBALKAN! This is my introductory fic. TMRXHP. di review


Judul : Harry dan kameranya

Genre : will be HURT! will be ANGST! And watch out for the romance between BOYXBOY

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling © Harry Potter

Warning : Karena saya rookie di fandom ini, masih butuh banyak konkritnya, juga saya belum berani terjun di dunia sihir. Dunia saya aja dulu "Muggle World" lalu ini BOYX BOY, jadi, yang ga suka klik back.

Pair : TRXHP DMXHP JPXLP

Rated : Tenagge!

sst... Riddle 33 tahun

. . . .

Harry bukan murid paling pintar, tapi juga bukan yang terbodoh. Dia masih mampu mengerjakan soal-soal trigonometri yang sulit. Tapi untuk mendapat peringkat 25 dari 25 murid di kelasnya adalah hal yang tidak dapat di percayainya.

Mungkin sebulan belakangan ini Harry lebih fokus terhadap kegiatan fotografinya. Hingga musibah "peringkat 25" ini datang menyapanya. Tadinya Harry cuek saja dan berpikir _'toh ini pertama kalinya dapet peringkat begini jeleknya'_ tapi kenyataan memiliki ayah secemerlang James Potter…

"Tapi itu 'kan kubeli dengan uangku sendiri Dad!" seru Harry dengan yakinnya.

"Kutegaskan sekali lagi, nilaimu harus lebih baik dari semester ini atau aku benar-benar akan menggiling kameramu ini, Son."

Harry berpikir keras. Raganya seperti melayang-layang di udara. "Kau kejam James…" gumamnya kepada ayahnya yang masih memandanginya dari pintu kamarnya.

"Aku menyanyangimu, Son"

Dan BLAM!

Pintu kamar Harry di tutup dengan kasarnya. Harry tidak perduli sekali pun pintu itu roboh. Ia sedang dalam mood terjeleknya.

Cklek!

Harry mendengar pintu kamarnya kembali terbuka. Ia memandang wajah ayahnya yang kembali terpampang dengan cuek.

"Dan Ayah akan mengirim tutor untuk mengawasimu belajar." Tutup James lalu menutup pintu kali ini dengan lembut.

"Daddy!"

. . .

PAGI ini Harry ikut dengan Lily belanja bahan makanan di pasar. Sebenarnya terdengar seperti perawan yang ikut ibunya belanja berbagai kebutuhan rumah tangga. Walau sebenarnya memang begitu, tapi Harry tetap punya alasan yang kuat. Yep! Dia anak satu-satunya dari keluarga Potter.

"Mungkin saja kau bertemu jodohmu di sini nak, disini banyak gadis." Kata Lily yang kini berjalan tenang di depan Harry. "Tapi dari tadi kenapa aku tidak melihat ada satu pun gadis melirik anakku ini?" Lily terus bergumam walau dia tahu Harry tidak peduli masalah wanita. Lagi pula dirinya masih sekolah.

"Aku tahu!" Seru Lily sambil membalikkan badannya secara tiba-tiba. Membuat Harry yang sedang melamun sampai terjatuh.

"Mom! Be careful please!" seru Harry kesal. Dia heran kenapa dirinya yang jatuh, bukan ibunya yang mengagetkan itu.

"Aku tahu nak!" Lanjut Lily tanpa peduli dengan keadaan Harry. Dia hanya mengulurkan tangannya dan kembali melanjutkan analisanya. "Itu karena kau jorok dan rambutmu ini berantakan Potter!" Lily memperhatikan Harry yang kini memungut belanjaanya yang terjatuh.

"MOM!" seru Harry kesal.

"Aku akan beli gel rambut dan beberapa botol sampo untukmu. Mungkin sebotol parfum juga." Lanjut Lily sambil meneruskan langkahnya hingga sampai ke toko buah.

Harry bukan tipe anak yang tertutup terhadap orang tuanya. Tapi entah kenapa Harry merasa sangat risih jika ibunya sudah membicarakan masalah wanita. Bagaimana pesta prom-nya nanti, siapa yang akan jadi gadisnya, bahkan kapan first kiss Harry, dan lebih parahnya lagi pertanyaan 'Apakah kau masih perjaka?' sungguh membuat Harry malu plus risih.

Berbeda dengan ibunya, ayahnya justru lebih menuntut akan prestasi akademiknya. Walau pun ini tahun terakhirnya di senior high school, James masih suka memeriksa PR Harry. Mengikuti pertemuan rutin guru dan orang tua murid…

"Arrrgh!"

"Harry!" Panggil ibunya. "Apa kau mau plum?"

Harry benar-benar merasakannya. Perasaan bimbang yang orang bilang pasti dirasakan dimasa mudanya. Harry percaya, ia percaya bahwa setiap anak muda pasti mengalami saat dimana mereka merasa kehilangan diri mereka sendiri.

"Mungkin kau harusku jodohkan."

Harry yakin, saat ini adalah masa itu. Masa kebimbangan yang 'katanya' pasti dirasakan semua anak muda.

"Harry, kedai daging dan sosis kesukaan ayahmu ramai sekali, mommy takut kehabisan. Jadi kau tunggu disini dulu, aku mau berjuang." Lilly menyerahkan semua belanjaan yang tadi mereka bawa separuh-separuh. Kini Harry menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak menjatuhkan semua belanjaan dipelukannya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Lilly sedang berusaha masuk dalam kerumunan ibu-ibu pembeli daging yang lain. Harry hanya menghela napas. Belanjaan ditangannya cukup merepotkan. "Ibu begini, ayah begitu." Gerutu Harry sambil berjalan pelan mengambil duduk dikursi dekat air mancur. "Wanita dan Nilai sempurna." Lanjutnya. "Yaa… ku akui, ibu itu Wanita cantik dan James lelaki pandai." Harry terus saja menggerutu, seakan ada yang mendengarkannya. "Yaa… ku akui aku laki-laki yang tidak sesukses ayah."

Hatinya sedikit lega karena sedikit gerutuan keluar dari bibir tipisnya. "Huft… tidak bisakah dia kembalikan kameraku saja?"

Semua sedihnya, semua amarahnya, semua emosinya selalu tertuang dengan baik dalam lembaran-lembaran fotonya. Tapi kini semuanya terasa meluap-luap.

"Apel hijau ini… Milikmu?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba menunjukan sebuah apel hijau tepat di depan matanya.

Harry ingat betul tadi ia menjatuhkan barang belanjaannya saat ia menabrak Lily. "Mungkin…" Harry mengalihkan pandangannya dari apel hijau di hadapannya. Ia ingin tahu siapa yang begitu baik hati untuk mengembalikan apel yang hanya satu buah itu. "Sir…"

Pria dengan warna mata sepekat malam itu melirik Harry sekilas. "Jadi benar," katanya."Apel hijau ini hampir saja membuatku terjatuh."

Awalnya Harry ingin berterima kasih walau ia rasa apel itu sudah kotor. Tapi dari tatapan mata pria tinggi ini Harry sama sekali tidak merasakan aura persahabatan.

Harry menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih apel itu. Berbarengan dengan gerakan ragu itu, Harry memikirkan beratus kalimat untuk menyatakan terima kasih pada pria ini. Tapi tatapan dinginnya membuat Harry bingung.

"Sorry." Dan akhirnya permintaan maaf yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Berapa umurmu?" Tanya pria itu, Harry mengerutkan keningnya.

"Pardon?"

Pria itu menghela napas. "Forget it."

Mendengarnya membuat Harry makin bingung. Sebanarnya kenapa juga orang bermantel tebal ini menanyakan umurnya.

Tak berselang berapa lama, pria itu melanjutkan langkahnya dan menghiraukan Harry yang merasa canggung entah kenapa.

Dalam setiap langkahnya, pria itu tidak ada hentinya mengeluarkan sumpah serapah atas apa yang baru terjadi. Sedikit dari rentetan hidupnya yang selalu canggung. Tidak hanya dengan bocah yang menjatuhkan apel itu, tapi dengan siapa saja yang di temuinya. Semua orang selalu takut berhadapan dengannya, padahal dia yakin wajahnya sama sekali tidak seperti monster.

.

Sementara Harry terus memandangi punggung pria itu hingga tak terlihat lagi setelah persimpangan. Setelah mengembalikan apel miliknya, menanyakan berapa umurnya dan lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Apa sih maksudnya?"

Harry memandangi apel hijau ditangannya.

"Maksud apanya?" tiba-tiba Lily datang menginterupsi harry. Wanita berumur 32 tahun itu membawa banyak belanjaan di pelukannya.

"No, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya."

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu Harry tidak melihat kamera kasayangannya. Dan James tidak menunjukan tanda akan mengembalikan kameranya. Harry mengecek uang tabungannya, siapa tahu cukup untuk membeli yang baru.

"Dua tujuh, dua delapan, Arrgh! Cuma dua delapan dollar?" racau Harry kesal. Dengan sangat malangnya lembaran-lembaran uang itu di lemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Saat itu, suara ketukan pintu terdengar makin mengganggu saja di telinga Harry.

"Masuk." Kata Harry dengan suara lemas.

Tak lama Lilly pun masuk ke kamar anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia menghampiri Harry yang sedang tiduran di atas kasur.

"Honey, ada yang ingin bertemu." Kata Lilly sambil memperhatikan lembaran-lembaran uang yang berserakan di kasur.

"Siapa?" tanya Harry sedikit penasaran.

"Teman ayahmu. Sekarang ayo cepatlah!" kata Lilly lalu menarik tangan Harry hingga ia terduduk di kasur.

"Apa hubungannya denganku?" kata Harry malas. Sesaat mencoba menahan tarikan tangan Lilly padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau merubah sikapmu sayangku. Jika ingin kameramu kembali." Lilly yang tadi menarik-narik Harry agar bangun tiba-tiba saja melepaskan tarikan tangannya. Membuat Harry ―yang malang― terjatuh lagi kekasurnya.

"Ugh! Jahat sekali!" tuntut Harry pada Lilly yang dengan tanpa rasa bersalah langsung pergi dari kamarnya.

Harry bangun dengan gerutuan dari bibirnya. Ia mengambil langkahnya menyusul Lilly yang sudah lebih dulu pergi ke ruang tamu. Rasanya kekesalan mulai menumpuk akhir-akhir ini. Dan Harry menyesalkan karena kekesalannya tidak bisa dicicil saja. Sejuta kali lebih sulit jika menumpuk seperti ini.

Saat menyelesaikan langkahnya di ruang tamu. Iris hijau Harry menangkap rambut hitam pekat yang membingkai wajah dengan garis aristokrat milik seorang pria. Harry terdiam diatas kakinya saat mendapati tatapan dingin itu mengarah padanya.

"Harry, sedang apa kau di sana? Cepat kemari!" Seru James.

Saat itu juga Harry tersadar dari kebekuannya. Ia perlahan berjalan dan mengambil jarak duduk di sebelah Lilly yang tidak sekali pun melunturkan senyum di wajahnya. Di hadapannya, pria dengan tatapan dingin itu duduk sambil memperhatikan setiap perkataan James yang saat itu duduk bersebelahan dengannya.

"Riddle, ini dia Harry anakku." Kata James.

Hal ini membuat Harry menerka-nerka apa sangkut paut kehadiran orang ini dengan dirinya? Dan mengapa James memperkenalkannya pada pria itu seolah Harry sebentar lagi akan di nikahkan dengannya. Apakah James dan Lilly sudah putus asa dengan anaknya yang bodoh dan sampai sekarang belum punya kekasih itu?

Apakah?

Apakah….

Harry bergidik ngeri mengingat pikiran kotornya barusan. Kenapa juga ayah dan ibunya yang normal setengah mati ini ingin menjodohkannya dengan seorang pria dan lagi dia sebaya dengan ayahnya!

"Harry, kau dengar aku?" tanya James dengan pucuk-pucuk emosinya.

"Yes, Sorry?" jawab Harry terkesiap. Harry merutuki dirinya yang bisa-bisanya melamun di saat penting seperti ini.

James terlihat menghela napas gusar. "Kau lihat 'kan Riddle? Dia suka tidak memperhatikan orang lain menjelaskan. Kuharap kau bisa sabar." Kata James yang dengan khidmat di amini oleh Lilly.

Harry akhirnya tahu siapa nama pria yang cukup gagah ini. Tapi Harry masih belum tahu apa pentingnya dia berada di sana sekarang.

"Maaf? Lalu apa hubungannya denganku daddy?" tanya Harry yang ia yakin sudah cukup sopan.

Tiba-tiba saja harry merasa pinggangnya dicubit dengan keras sekali. "Auwww!" Rintihnya.

"Maaf, mungkin maksud anakku adalah kapan kalian mulai belajar." Kata Lily dengan nada sungkan. Ia memelototi Harry setelahnya.

"Setiap sabtu dan minggu, hanya hari itu aku dapat mengajar. Karena senin hingga jumat aku harus bekerja." Jawab pria bernama Riddle itu yang mendapat anggukan dari James.

Lain ayah, lain juga anaknya. Harry yang mulai merasa nyambung itu lalu memprotes."Sabtu dan minggu itu 'kan hari libur!" serunya membuat Lilly terlonjak kaget.

"Harry, jaga sikapmu." Titah James dengan suara pelan, namun sangat menyeramkan.

Riddle berdehem sekali,"Dengan perdebatan sepeti apa pun, mohon maaf aku tidak bisa mengganti harinya." Katanya yang membuahkan desahan kecewa dari Harry.

"Itu tidak masalah Tom, lagi pula aku sudah cukup terbantu denganmu." Kata James akhirnya.

Harry hanya dapat meringis. Baru saja ia minta untuk mencicil segala kekesalanya. Tapi sepertinya itu Cuma khayalan. Sudah kamera, sekarang waktu liburnya.

What the fu**

Harry rasa sekarang namanya baru saja di ganti. Harry James―si sial―Potter.

.

.

Harry menikmati kentang tumbuk dan potongan daging di piringnya dalam diam. Rasanya kaku sekali di meja makan, mangingat ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah katapun padanya sejak Riddle pulang sore tadi.

Harry bersumpah ia sudah kehilangan selera makannya, tapi makanan dipiringnya masih lebih dari setengahnya. Ia benci sekali suasana kaku seperti itu. Terlebih ibunya yang juga diam saja. Hanya dentingan suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring yang terdengar.

'_WHAT THE HELL!'_

Rasanya ingin sekali Harry menjerit di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Yang seharusnya ngambek itu 'kan dia, kenapa James dan Lily berlagak seperti orang yang paling di rugikan?

"Mom, bolehkah aku menghabiskannya dikamar?" tanya Harry yang sebenarnya takut akan penolakan.

Lilly melirik James yang masih diam menikmati makanannya. Seakan meminta persetujuan.

"Aku ingin sekalian mengerjakan PR" tambah Harry yang jelas berbohong.

Lilly masih diam dan tak berani menjawab karena melihat wajah James yang tak menunjukan ekspresi apapun. Ia akhirnya hanya menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit seakan menyuruh Harry segera ke kamarnya sebelum James sempat bereaksi.

Harry saangat senang dan dengan gesit ia mengangkat piringnya dan pergi ke kamarnya.

BLAM!

Harry menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia lalu menaruh piringnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Malas sekali rasanya berlama-lama diruang makan, walau dengan masakan Lilly yang semuanya enak. Tetap saja rasanya akan hambar jika seperti tadi.

"Tidur ah," katanya.

"_Sabtu depan aku akan mereview sejauh mana kemampuanmu. Jadi aku paham dari mana harus memulai. Persiapkan dirimu."_

Dan sialnya, perkataan si tutor Riddle itu kembali terngiang dikepalanya. Harry kembali merasa tertekan dan gelisah. Pasalnya, Harry mengakui kalau dirinya lemah dalam pelajaran khususnya aritmatika.

"Fuck well!"

Harry lalu bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan gontai ke meja belajarnya. Biar bagaimana pun, si tutor Riddle adalah kuncinya untuk mendapatkan kameranya kembali. Yaa, kurang lebih begitu kata James.

.

.

Harry sedang memperhatikan Mrs. Bellatrix menerangkan kegilaannya akan sejarah revolusi Inggris dan awal mula munculnya paham liberalism. Ia menjelaskan bahwa Inggris adalah Negara hebat karena bisa menyebar duniakan paham 3G itu pada siswa. Harry berusaha untuk memilah mana fakta dan mana opini yang di jelaskan guru ½ gila itu.

"Harry, kau ikut perbaikan geo sains tidak?" bisik Ron pada Harry dari samping.

"Ya, aku ikut 8 mata pelajaran perbaikan. Nilaiku hancur, tahu." Bisik Harry lagi.

"HA DELAPAN?" histeris Ron.

Jangankan Harry, Mrs. Lastrange sampai berhenti saat melihat Ron si rambut merah yang begitu menarik perhatian.

"Hei kalian berdua! Bagaimana jika mengobrol saja berdua disini? Aku akan mendengarkan kalian bicara apa saja!" panggil sang guru sambil menahan kesal.

"Sorry miss, saya hanya meminjam pulpen. Tidak lebih." Kilah Ron.

Mendengarnya membuat Belatrix tambah marah saja. Sudah jelas mereka berdua ribut-ribut di kelas, bukannya meminta maaf malah berbohong. "Bagaimana kalau kalian mengobrol saja diluar lebih leluasa."

Harry kemudian melempar tatapan super bête kepada Ron. Ron sendiri hanya memasang tampang melas.

"HEY BOYS! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?" kata Bellatrix dengan suara yang menggema keseluruh ruangan. Murid-murid lain hanya mengirim tatapan membunuh pada Harry dan Ron yang 'bukannya cepat keluar sebelum mood si Bella tambah kacau'

"Baik miss, kami keluar." Harry lalu menarik lengan Ron mengikutinya keluar ruangan. Sampai di depan pintu, tak lupa si guru memperingati mereka berdua.

"Tetap seperti itu selama aku masih guru kalian. Aku tidak mau melihat penggosip diruanganku lagi." Begitu katanya dan―

**BLAM!**

Dengan kencangnya pintu itu ditutup di hadapan wajah mereka.

"WHAT THE?" tanya Ron dengan mimik tidak terima pada pintu kelas di hadapannya. Itu sama saja tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran Bella. Guru gila hukumannya pun juga gila.

"Sudahlah kau diam saja Ron." Kata Harry malas lalu memilih pergi ke kantin.

Melihat Harry yang sama sekali tidak terganggu itu membuat Ron makin bingung dan gelisah. Dia sih tidak sebego Harry yang dapat peringkat terakhir di kelas, tapi sikap 'nyantai' Harry itu kadang-kadang harus di kurangi.

.

.

.

Harry menaruh nampan makanannya di meja. Perutnya lapar juga karena pagi tadi ia lebih memilih langsung berangkat ke sekolah dari pada duduk di ruang makan dengan suasana canggung seperti semalam dengan orang tuanya.

"Dan aku akan belajar setiap weekend, dari sore sampai malam." Kata Harry pada Ron. Ia lalu meminum susu kotaknya.

"Wha-whaaat? Gak salah pilih hari 'kan? Dari sore sampai malam lagi…. Dia mau satnight denganmu kali!" kata Ron dengan ekspresi kagetnya yang membosankan itu.

"Satnight apa sih! Dia hanya sempat hari itu saja, dan lagi…. Sabtu nanti dia akan mereveiw pelajaranku. Sudah sampai mana katanya. Harrrrgghh! Andai saja otakku secemerlang Herm" keluh Harry.

Ron memundurkan tubuhnya. Sambil menghela napas ia berkata. "Iya, andai saja otakmu tidak sebego itu, pasti akan mudah sekali…." Kata Ron dengan santainya, membuat Harry tambah malas saja lebih lama dengan si red head ini.

"But Harry, kau sudah tahu belum?" tanya Ron, wajahnya sok serius sekali.

Dengan mulut penuh roti, Harry hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Si pirang, si pirang itu ikut klub fotografi." Kata Ron dengan suara pelan sekali. Takut-takut ada yang dengar.

Mendengarnya, Harry benar-benar tersedak oleh roti kejunya. Ia buru-buru menenggak susunya dengan kalap. "Ka-kau bilang apa? Dia ikut klub fotografi?" Harry merasa selera makannya hilang.

* * *

Sungguh, aku butuh banget konritnya*mulailebay

review neee!

sign

Ninamum~


End file.
